Random Ikari Tales
by LadyBlue21
Summary: Ikarishipping Random Tales. Main ikarishipping stories with contestshipping and pokeshipping Winner 2: Mr Pokémon Master you're the man after all ( May and Ash/ Misty conversation)
1. Tale 1: The little girl and Ash

**I don't own Pokémon**

Hi every ikarishippings fans. This story is about random situations with ikarishipping cuz I'm more interested in it now. Last year I was more into contestshipping but now I want more of Paul and Dawn. These chapters do not have a connection with the next others. At least people ask for a continuation of one option at the end of each tale.

* * *

**Tale 1: The 5 years old who made Ash questioning life**

"Hi **Mr**.?", said a little cute girl carrying a pokedext. It was like a 5 years old cute little girl with blue pigtails wearing a white dress and a sunny hat.

Ash turned around because it could not been him. He's just 13 years.

"Hey, What's your name?" said the trainer. He leaned a bit to be at her height. He likes kids.

"Azui. I'm looking for my daddy!"

"Oh, well...then you must tell me what's his name to find him."

"Ah, his name is Paul and It's the champion of Sinnoh."

When the girl said Paul, **Ash** did not pay to much attention to it, but the "Sinnoh champion". He was fighting to earn that name, come on!

"Sorry girl but **you** are getting confussed cuz the champion of this Region is Cynthia. But I'm going to win and someday, I **will** become the champion."

"Eh? No way! Daddy is the champion."

"No! It's Cynthia." He said it firmly.

"Daddy is the Champion!" She yelled her lungs and seemed very...very terrifying. Ash got scared.

"I want my daddy!" She started crying.

"Hey! don't cry... "What do I do now?... Where are Brock and Dawn when I need them?".

"Look if you stopped crying, I'll show you my badges. Right?"

"Ok..." So, He showed his badges. She stopped her crying quickly, _"Hey I don't know why, but something on you seemed familiar..."_ he though.

"You seems familiar" said Ash while the little girl was playing with his badge case.

"Oh...maybe because mommy is famous and beautiful. She's a mom and a top coordinator". She stood on her toes and turned around. " People say I'm just like her."

"Your mom is a coordinator?" He asked

Hey, but wait a second...

_"How could a Paul became a champion before me?!"_

Ash though about it a lot and came to a conclusion and with a concussion.

"What was the name of your father again?"

"Paul, my daddy is PAUL!...Well uncle Reggie called him "little bro but...?"

_"Reggie?! No way, Reggie and Paul brothers. Please. No! It's not The Paul?!"_

_"So I'm in the future and this is his child? or This little girl traveled on time? Is this a dream like that nighmare again?"_

"So your "daddy" is PAUL, like The Paul!?"

Yes, I just **have** said it..." putting her little hands on her waist and frowning. She was close to lose her temper again.

"And Paul married a coordinator?!" _"But who?"_ It's definitely a lie,he though _"...he said it he doesn't like contests."_

"No way! You must been lying!," he said it suddenly.

"I'm not lying!" She whined again and started crying harder this time.

"What is happening here?"

A purple haired arrived suddenly but was not the "daddy" it was just a girl of the same age as himself. So Ash when noticed the serious expression of the new one and the both at the same time he finally made a conclussion.

"Lizzie!" the girl run quickly at the side of the other that seemed her...her

"Are you okay?"- said the oldest.

"Yep, no need to worry, Lizzie!

Ash opened his eyes...

**The** little blue eyes with blue hair girl he met before, who said her daddy was the champion of Sinnoh, who was not Cynthia and it is called Paul... like the PAUL in the future suppose cuz the Reggie bro... and the 12 or 13 purple girl with the serious expression. The future children of Paul and the coordinator who's name MUST BE cuz of purple and...and blue.

BLUE...

"No need to worry...

to worry...

to worry.

"It's... it's DAWN!"

* * *

"Ahhhh!" He fell down from his bed.

It was night in the Pokémon center. The yelling of Ash woke up his travelling partners. Well, just the coordinator.

"Hey Ash, what happened? I need my sleeping time. Tomorrow I have a contest." said the coordinator whining a bit.

"It was just a dream." Ash said it slowly.

"Oh! is that dream about **Misty** **marrying** Gary Oak?... Not that again."

"No, it was Paul." Ash said it quickly. " Why do you have to make me remember that?!" He though it.

But Dawn just opened her eyes. "_Paul, you said it?" "_...Well, I don't care about it. Please don't even try to tell me. Good night." She covered herself on her sheets.

But Ash stood on his feet and went to the front of the coordinator who was facing the wall now.

"Why did you get angry?" asked with curiosity. He just had the strangest dream until now. Cuz the **Gary**\- Misty was a **nightmare**. Please.

"I just want to sleep." She whined and sat up quickly since she could still feel Ash staring at her for a long time.

"Wha..?!" She blushed a little because of the proximity and the big smile of her friend. He seemed close to laugh at her face.

"You know I don't care, Ok?" She just said it frowing her browns.

She was tired and very sleeppy. But Ash then, just turned around and went straight to his bed with just a though.

"Whatever you say Dawn...whatever you say."

* * *

"I want to be the godfather!," He said it quickly.

What...!?

* * *

I needed to write this. Cuz the Trunks-Goku revelation please. I've always wanted to find something like this.

Do you want a next part for this tale about?

A) the nightmare of Ash or

B) Paul having a random dream too.

**Rules changed. I invite you to find the sentence formed by the words in bold for each tale. The first who finds it and chooses their option wins a next part. **

**Thank You**


	2. Tale 2: May gets it Paul is not amused

Hi to everyone.

Well, since last options did not reach the 3 votes yet, Here, there is the next Tale. This tale is inspired in a next 3-only chapter fanfiction that most likely be published this or next year, but written in French.

* * *

**Tale 2: May gets it and Paul is not amused**

"Hey, there you are!" said happily the 24 bright blue haired coordinator at her aloof and cool boyfriend who was watching the Sinnoh League of this year all alone on the couch. The young girl just arrived to her apartment in Hearthome city with her friends Misty and May with a bunch of shopping bags.

**Dawn** was extremely happy, but her grumpy boyfriend would not ask why, he was watching that damn battle again too concentrated and was not keen to visitors.

However.

"Oh, I love you Paul!"- Suddenly, said the coordinator giving him a big hug. This alarmed the poor guy a little. She knows clear and sound that he doesn't like any display of affection. At least not in front of espectators like her pipplup and her meddler friends or any living being.

"This** is** not..." he murmured in a low tone. He was confused for her suddenly behavior.

" I just say...I love you!," repeated the coordinator looking at him with rossy cheeks and with a big adoration.

He looked at her for a moment, with a serious expression. But quickly moved his head to the left and crossed his arms to keep his posture until a little sound of a "kya!" he heard clear reached his ears. It came from the other coordinator who was watching them with adoration.

"Oh no..."- he though.

" Oh this is so cute, like in those stories!" There was again the brunette.

Dawn stood up quickly and, he again focussed his mind on the TV. He was trying to keep his mind on the screen when...

"Paul, darling, i'll be right back. I need to leave my shopping bags upstairs now." He was getting frustrated with the _"love yous"_ and affection words, but it seemed it would stop for a while. He'll definitely ask her what the hell with all of that.

When it seemed he will be left alone with the TV, Dawn took the hand of her friend, May was her name?... And put her at his side on the couch. "Like why?"

"Lets go Misty", took the hand of her other friend carrying her bags.

"But I need May now!" He heard that while he looked how his girlfriend was pulling the ginger girl with a little bit of force.

* * *

The couch was big, so he moved to the right to be further from the brunette. She didn't seem to mind. However, for some reason, May looked at him like she was analysing some experiment or something.

"What?," he asked arching a brow.

"You have already watched this match more than once, right?" She started.

"Yes, and?" He asked it with a challenging tone.

"Nothing, Its just... I never understood how Dawn and you got together?, You are so grumpy and with that dark aura and Dawn, she is so cheerful and bright." He sighed and made silence.

"Oh, thats so **cute**!" She said it suddenly.

"What?," He did not say anything.

She tried to find his face and looking into his eyes. She said it "You really love her, right?"

He moved quickly his face. "Please, stop with the pestering questions..."

"Kyaa!" She rolled like crazy on her side.

"What the...!?"

"Dawn is incredible!...and so popular." The brunette changed her expression to a cocky smile. "Did you know that famous Dostin coordinator and pop singer wanted to date her?"

"Hmp..." He murmured **and** made silence again. But this time the girl was more than happy with her "KYA!" again.

"She is popular until now in the contest circuit. Do you remember Kenny, Conway and Barry?"

"Omg!" was once again, that brunette.

"Stop that!" He stood up and in that moment his phone rang. He took it from his pocket "Hello?"

"Paul?" A voice answered.

"Ash." Paul replied.

"I want some refresh." Said the brunette leaving him alone.

"Paul!, listen to me... are you in Hearthome?!, His rival seemed alarmed.

"Yes, why?"

"Paul, listen this carefully. I tell you this because I estimate you, I really do it despite all the disagreements we share..."

"Yeah, what did you do this time?" He asked it bluntly...but his rival really seemed frustrated. Ash quickly interrupted him. "NO, this is important, Paul. You must believe it! Promise me you will believe it!"

"..."

"Don't let close to May, Paul. Heard it?... Don't ever do that. She is- is too dangerous!"

"What do you mean?"

She really is BEWITCHED or something..." Don't even try to keep your mind out, cuz she can read even your subconscious mind...and the girls are using that to tend us a trap to manipulate us. She is a serious threat!"

Like what was that?...That's the most craziness thing he had ever heard. Like he would believe it.

BUT one minute...

_"This is embarrasing Dawn. Like why are you doing this? Is that Channel 89?.. Well, I'll just try to focus on the TV._

_Don't say something like that now. And don't...don't touch my hand."_

_"Darling?...That sounds so chessy, you are making my heart beating fast and to sweat. It's embarrasing and annoying."_

No.

This is not happening.

"Paul, are you listening to me?!, hey Paul!, she read my mind and wants to do the same with you..." the altered voice of Ash Ketchum, a victim like him seemed so desperated. But the Sinnoh Elite four member was too busy in the thoughts he just share to the brunette without HIS consent.

It was too late, his pride of the aloof and savage guy was lost.

"You don't think it is a bit late, eh ASH!" He shouted even though it was not his intention to spat at him like that.

"Oh oh, okay sorry. Good luck, Paul." Ash hung up. And Paul kept remember clear and sound what his mind told the damn brunette.

_"And these questions are for? Dawn is especial. That's why."_

_I came here just because she asked...and I really missed her for three months. That's why now I'm staying here waiting with one of her crazy ladies friends pestering me with some stupid questions I'll never answer. And you ask If I love her?"_

_"Yeah, I know The Dostin. I am dating her, not him. She loves me, not him. He would never know that she likes reading more than fanzines. Like he would know how sexy she looks in that offits she models to me before going to bed. Like he could touch her and make her scream._

_"Kenny, Conway? Look, I know Dawn loves me, not any of those and Barry was so gay for me, come on."_

_"I know it, she is amazing. But don't ever dream I would tell you to run to gossip it to her. If that was her plotting... I am not stupid."_

He needed to leave but now... His pride as the aloof and cool guy was on the ground.

* * *

"Where are you going?" said the brunette who just appeared from behind.

"It's not your business." he said it. Trying to step further from her.

"You know I can read your mind, right?"

"That was enough." he said it. "Im leaving now."

"No, you can't leave, please...!" Said the brunette pulling his arm.

"Leave me alone!" But she pulled him with force. He needed to escape.

"No, I need to complete this mission." Dawn promised her something in exchange for this little favor.

"What mission?!" "_Leave my arm, you crazy airheaded!..." He thought._

"Hey, it didn't sound adorkable!" **May** insisted. He pulled with a bit force. They did not want it but the brunette's bags were on the floor. So she tripped with the bigger one and fell down on the couch but at trying to save herself, she grabbed unconsciously Paul's shirt dragging him on top.

"This is a curse..." He murmured.

* * *

"Its a mirycle of Arceus!" Said the coordinator happily lying on her bed.

Dawn, I dont think leaving May on the coach with Paul was a good idea..."

"Please, Misty... remember what you did yesterday?" The "I wanna know if Ash thinks Serena is beautiful?"

"May was talking to me about it, she was saying something very important, but you decided it was time to jump of your man and started with your Love you, love you darling..."

I know it, but it will be amazing when May tells me what is on Paul's mind!

But you should have let her told me what was on Ash's mind first. Why you act like you seek for him saying love you. Like he never said it to you?

_'To be sincere, he says it, but just in "specific_" events,' she could not tell her that.

* * *

Like what are you doing on that couch, May?" was the question of a newcomer.

"Drew! Hi darling...I just fell down, I swear!

"Get off of me!" said the trainer pulling the coordinator completely embarrased. He had it enough, he needed to escape now, but first.

"She says the truth, we just fell down." He turned his sight to the greenhaired who was still wearing a face that don't say, hey we are friends** and** I believe you.

"Hey Hayden, what was your point of view on the tinny bikini that new friend of Ash was wearing the other day?" He looked at the greenhaired coordinator intensely with a serious expression.

"I don't know Paul..." He gulped... "I am just trying to assimilate that I just found my girlfriend with another man on a couch!"

"Drew, it's not what you think, **Misty** and Dawn are upstairs. How can you think I...?

"She was kind of sexy, have to admit that." Kept Paul with his comments ignoring completely the brunette. "Long legs and you know THAT" He was just saying those things like takking about the weather.

"I said... I don't know" The coordinator blushed a little.

"I can't believe it, all men are the same!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Don't tell me that you still can do that to men?" the alarmed tone of Drew make Paul confirm what Ash was warning him.

"Drew, YOU listen me now... you though that Mery Sunny is sexy too?!"

"Hey, you say all the time that Dostin or that Ander two-feet height are good looking." He sighed "You know May?, call me when that magic stopped." He said it with a tired expression.

What are you doing?" suddenly said the brunette to the trainer. "Stop, looking at me."

The trainer heard that, and just gave her a cynical smile and closed his eyes focussing on his most depht thoughts, personal thoughts of things Dawn will never tell a friend, voices and tones of voices he just share with himself, sounds of ripping clothing and the blunette...AND.

AH!...How dare YOU?! She screamed so loud that the other two girls came down the stairs quickly. Paul just took his coat, opened the door and left.

* * *

"I'm going now **too**." Said the green haired coordinator after watching his girlfriend blushing like crazy and the two girls wearing their bathing suits and saragons.

"Drew!..." Shouted the brunette at the sound of the closed door.

"Well, I'll never try to do that again!" Said the coordinator with her red checks.

That Paul was something she would never try to understand again. "How dare him!" and for real having this gift from Arceus, she is doubting now this was a gift, it is starting to show its cons. Drew got upset with her for a second time, and others abuse of her inocent mind. She wants to go back to normal and now.

Now she can't look at Dawn on the face again.

* * *

Following the logic of some movies where men are more embarrased at talking about love than sex. Poor May. Sorry for putting her in a bad side. But this is the part where heroine looses herself a bit for the power she got and then she must learn her lesson and the other friends too. Paul, Ash and Drew are the victims, please.

Mery Sunny is the meck name of an X Ash travelling partner in a X region and not, Drew did not cheat on May, he just though she was sexy and she wants him. That's it. That fanfic will be centered in May and contestshipping, there won't be many moments for ikarishipping or pokeshipping there, only mentions of these two but a Misty, May and Dawn bonding. So the repercutions of the following options will be only mentioned and in French.

**Lets change the rules. Please look at the words in bold presented in all this chapter. They all form one sentence. The first one who finds it, wins a chapter dedicated with any options from this tale or the last tale. **

**Option 2A: The conversation between May and Ash about Serena and the other girls who got a crush on him or he got a crush too and Misty's reaction.**

**Option 2B: What did Dawn promised to May to make her so into screw up Paul's tranquility? (and the sounds he shared with her at the end.) XD No! , just what Dawn promised to May. The brunette sharing her information to Dawn, and Ikarishipping reconciliation.**

** users can vote too but with an alias.**


	3. Tale 1:Winner

**Guest and Nutella, yes the sentence was:**Mr Ash you will have the Misty marrying Gary nightmare

**Congratulations! **

* * *

**Savage Troublesome woman from my endless dream**

One day, Paul had a very uncommon wake up.

He felt like he was not alone. Like someone was putting all their weight on him.

That was something big and heavy. what's this thing that is crushing his body.

"Like why I felt my arm so heavy?"-

Is this hair?"-Slowly, he slid his left arm up and down to then open his eyes quickly at realizing that definitely there was another person with him.

It was still dark, so he could not see their face. He gave a look quickly to notice that definitely he was not in the place where he was supposed to be now.

Freeing his arms and leaning on his elbows he could sit down quickly.

It was not the same bed, the same small bedroom. This was neither the house he still share with his brother. That's impossible.

"The hell, where am I now!?"

"Mmm, Paul."- suddenly he felt a hand touching the side he left. This hand reached out his back and gave him a stroke. "Go back to bed."

This gave him a chill... "Was he naked?..."-No, he still feel his shorts on.

What happened, and my T-shirt?

Why is there a woman in his bed?

" Like how does she know his name? And how he ended in a situation like this?

There were many questions in his head and he needed answers but...

"Paul, what happen, baby?" That woman again. She sat down on the bed and took his face and then gave him a big lip locked smack.

"Why is this woman kissing him?"

Could be possible that Reggie has a say in this?!

For real, last time he called his brother, he said something like he need to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend. At the last suggestion, He turned the screen off and ended the call.

* * *

"Is this a brothel?!

No, it's impossible. He was sure where he was, The Pokémon center in Olivine. Moreover, he never felt such a shameful primitive and inmoral necessity before. He's just 18.

"No, hey you,...stop it now!" He jumped out to the bed quickly but that woman was a really shameless. She reached him and jumped on him.

"Don't be bitter."she kissed him again. Soft this time, while caressing his back her hand getting lower while she put herself on top of him.

What does this woman want from him?

He pulled out, "Mmmph...No! I don't even know...Who the hell are you?!"

And that woman got angry...

"Don't you don't recognise your wife, PAUL?!"

For any reason her screaming felt so familiar.

"One second, wife?!"

" You are nuts, I don't have a wife.

So, he approached the lamp cuz it was dark and could not see anything, and he hate not knowing what's going on and turned it on.

At doing that, he noticed three things.

First...

That woman was wearing a tinny silver nightdress.

Second...

Her wollen big belly. It was a pregnant woman in her last twenties. That's why she was so heavy.

Third...

This was the worst, he had met this woman before. Long blue hair and lapis lazuli eyes.

"You?!" Asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah, its me. Dawn, D-A-W-N your wife."- She responded firmly his question with one hand in her chest while with the other, she tried to touch his face.

"Did you recognize me now?"

"No!...Why are you in my bed troublesome girl?!"- He needed an explanation.

Why is the friend of his rival, in his bed.

Was she not younger than him?

This woman really is getting him nervous and something he never felt before.

Turned on.

Was that the feeling? He doesn't want to discover it now. But he was feeling like his throat needed some water.

"Oh, I know it now- is this the game we played three weeks ago?"- she asked seductively touching his face this time while he was there static with the mouth a little open.

-"Come here my soury plump." She pouted.

He just could stare at her with consternation and at the same time, he can't believe what is happening. He never had dreamed Dawn Berlitz, Dawn Berlitz for any people.

"Oh right." He realized now...

For the last time, he remembered crystal and clear, he was training in Olivine City and night falls, so he took a room in the Pokémon center. Yeah, he must be in the Pokémon center.

"This is a dream, right?" He asked more calmly. He had recovered his posture. Anyway, dreams always are nonsense.

"For me it is very real."she just said it giving him that mischievous smile.

And he felt like some blood skip to his cheeks, so he closed his eyes putting some force.

This is not real.

I'm just sleeping...

He opened his eyes and now...

He woke up in a forest leaning on a tree.

"Oh..." He threw a sigh of relief. _"That was a dream then."_

"Hey...you finally woke up."

* * *

A little 7 year old girl suddenly appeared. She was not like other children he met before. Her big blue eyes showed a serious and determined expression. She was wearing a ponytail to keep her light purple hair up, and casual clothes with white tennis.

"I'm waiting for this for two hours." She said it a bit impatienly.

He just stood up from the tree and followed her.

She threw a pokeball.

"Go, chimchar."the girl said.

Well, This is something he likes. Battling.

"Electivire stand for battle!"

* * *

They fought three times and he won obviously. But this girl made an impression on him. There was something he liked from her. Paul was sure she'll become a good trainer in the future.

"I'm going home." The little girl turned her face to him. It was a great battle, next time I'll do it better."

Paul just nodded.

"Lizzie!"

That voice.

"You again?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh you are here."And there was again, the same troublesome woman coming close to him.

So he was still in the dream.

"How can you be so careless?" Even though it was a dream. That woman was pregnant.

"No need to worry. Paul, you saw it right? what do you think. Oh Lizzie is amazing, isn't she?

"Who is Lizzie?

He shouldn't have asked that because she ended changing her expression.

"Never said it again." Now she was quiet and with her head low.

"What?"

And something big happened. The woman started to cry.

"No! It's incredible! How you don't recognise your child?!"

"My what?"

They stayed in silence and Paul at the end said.

"Is this a joke, right?"

"Paul!"

"Alright, even though this is just a dream, I have to admit that girl gave me an impression."

"Oh, that's cute. Oh!"

"What."

"The baby just kicked me. Oh she loves you so much!"

"She?"

She took his hand and made something. She put it on her belly. - "Can you feel it?"

This is just a dream.

"It's our baby, Azui."

Like an endless dream.

But he liked this sensation. The feeling of a new life inside of other. And the savage troublesome woman looked at him with a tender smile. Her lapis lazuli eyes shining so bright.

"You'll become a great man, Paul."

She stood up and everything turned white.

* * *

Paul woke up again. This time in his bed, the place where he remember he really was from the start, long before that endless dream.

"What strange dream was that?"- It was still 3 am but he didn't want to sleep again, so he took his Pokémon for some night training near a lake in the big forest.

Just he didn't know that the person he least expected to meet was there and seemed to have the same idea.

"Well done, pipplup!"

"..."

"Pipplup, please."

Pipplup!- the penguin seemed angry with the girl.

He was there and she was there too but entangled in some discussion with her pipplup.

Why is this girl here? Better going now or she'll think he is kind of stalker or something. He needed to leave but that strange feeling was coming back.

Damn dream, it left him with a strange sensation of lingering...

"Lingering?!"

"Ah, Paul?"

Hell, she noticed him.

"I- I'm going."

"Hey!, wait!" She raised a hand and marched quickly to follow his peace.

* * *

"Why is she following him?"

He stopped in his tracks and his heart left a beat when he noticed she was too close, just inches apart. It was his fault for stopping so abruptly. Now, he had her face so close like he could see her eyes and her irises shining thanks for the reflection of the moon on the lake.

For Arceus, after that kind of dream- hell he is not prepared for a talking with her.

"What?"

"Hmmmm, I-I just want to..."

What did she want?, for real, Dawn was not sure about it now. "Why did I ask him to stop?"

"Is she blushing?"

"Is Paul blushing?"

_"Dawn, it was just a dream. It's not happening now and never. But..." _

* * *

_"I'm gonna call officer Jenny, you perverted!"_

_"We just really married yesterday, troublesome, did you forget it?"_

_"I'm not marrying someone, Im just 16 and you put on a t-shirt or something!"_

_The man just took his side of the bed and went back to sleep. _

_"Hey, did you heard me!?"_

_"But for real why are you still standing there." _

_The mysterious young man gave her a small smile and for a reason, she felt her heart skip a beat. She turned the lamp on and she could see him._

_He is... Is that... _

_"Paul, Is that you?"_

_But then he just took her by surprise with his strong arms and after giving her a so passionate look, He crushed his lips with hers in a kiss so sweet and with so much passion that made her heart melt. _

_"Mmmph... Paul?"_

_"Pipluuup!"_

_That moment piplup gave a chill cuz she was crushing him with her body._

* * *

No, she was not discussing this with him.

"Hey!"

"Ah... Nothing, I just wanted to say hi."-Hahaha."

Better this way. That was enough training and that was just a dream.

It's not gonna happen...

Never.

So she kept following him in silence back to the same Pokémon Center.

Next day, both took their own ways.

* * *

_They still did not know that finally 2 years later, Paul will win the Champion League in Sinnoh, defeating Cynthia 3 years later. Then, he'll have to marry a troublesome girl who was recently named "Master Diamond" famous coordinator in Sinnoh and in the three regions: Kanto, Johto and Alola. _

_They did not know that he would require a fashion designer, and that this young girl will marry him by a contract discussed between two parts: Her missed father and the heads of the champion's league who at first would be looking for options for him like that girl Ursula or even princess Salvia. _

_She did not know that years later, She'll discover the uncommon things they share together like the meaning of shooting stars and even their liking to always get perfect and shiny hair._

_She still doesn't know why Ash found so funny when she confessed She fell in love with his ex rival._

_He did not know that his rival would not be keen to stop his laughing the day of the ceremony and then, getting terribly annoying later, for not becoming the godfather of his first child. _

_They did not know that someday they'll end living happy together and Hell he will end loving this troublesome girl he has everyday as wife so much, that even maybe he fell before for the savage woman he met at 18 in a dream, savage woman that now sleeps calmly in his arms._

_._

_._

_._

_Ohh finally I did it, this is dedicated to the guest who found the sentence and **N**_**_utella_** _for waiting so much. I edited this many times._

_But well, this prompt is not ending, really. If you all pay attention to my other stories you'll find some pieces to complement this line. But it's not the same line from FDN. _

_Just wait for Father's day in the USA._

_Maybe I'll write all the story behind these but now, I'm starving for drama and contestshipping will be my victim. _

_Yep, some of my stories are connected._

_This is ikarishipping Random tales and must be random. So everything is hilaring but I tried ending this sweeter._

_Thank you for reading. _

_Next time, the winner of the second tale._


	4. Dawn meets a girl from another world

Hi everyone, here with something random again. I don't know, I want Sakura from the NARUTO series meeting the pokegirls. In this excerpt, it will take place, cuz I fell for ikarishipping and my love for sasusaku is forever but never found a crossover with them but a fannart of these two. I hope I'll write the completely story someday, but for now here in. Please don't forget to chose the option and the answer of the question.

* * *

**Tale 3: Dawn and the standby Cherry Blossom girl**

The day of today was rare for someone like Dawn, first she messed the date of the next contest. "It was supposed to be today!" She knew it because she marked it on her calendar." I'm sorry but it's the day after tomorrow."

She checked her device again. "Ursula, she said...Oh right", it doesn't matter anyway it was not a big deal. It's just the weather can not be as perfect as it is, it was raining intensely, but she got ahead of herself so she went to a shopping mall. She needed a new umbrella and some boots. Something catched her attention there. It was a cute custom of those pokemon of the Galar region. " Oh, it's sad, they hadn't got the Woolo one, it's trending in.

She decided to try the bunny with those big ears and the tail. She turned around making a flip while looking her reflection on the mirror when.

" Is that a Scorbunny?" That voice, it was Paul Rebolledo. Okay, it was really embarrassing, even though they are in better terms now, but he had to find her wearing that custom with those big ears. "And really, he can't shut up his mind?" And the custom included the tail. "He had not see it, right?" "Right?" Nha, Paul is not a perverted, come on."

"Ah...oi, Paul! , what are you doing here?" She asked making an emphasis on the doing before running quickly back to the dressing room."

"And you decided to change it." She heard it.

"Why, are you disappointed?" And again opened the big curtain to face properly. She needed to keep her head up."

" What are you suggesting with that?" Now he's smiling like mopping her , wearing a raised eyebrow.

"Calm down Dawn."

"Oh forget it, okay. " She decided to focus on something else. "Yes, victory!" She though at watching what was the young boy carrying in one hand.

"I didn't know you have these tastes too?"

"Troublesome girl, you are completely wrong. These are for Reggie. He likes trying customs for children who visits the place."

Dawn never thought Reggie would have these tastes. She was surprised and curious. "And what's it?"

"A custom."

"Oh come on tell me."

"No, It's late. I'm going." he left leaving Dawn pouting. She was dounfounfed. Too late?, it was still noon.

.

.

.

"Then, her typhlosion got the flu, so she needed to go back home before the pokeball ended harming her since the pokémon center was long far from her ubication.

Well, it seemed it was not a good day for her, until something big happened in front of her eyes.

She saw a girl a bit disoriented watching each pokémon at a park like she have never seen them before.

"Oh no, what is this place?!" She thought she heard her saying, while she passed her by.

That girl was amazing, She had just punched that tree that was close to fall on these children heads with so much force and so quickly, and at a quicky act, she took those children in her arms with no problem. Dawn's eyes were opened wide, she had never seen something like that. The girl definitely had the strength of a heavy machine. The coordinator was so in shock that she couldn't give the order to her piplup on time. And he also was so impressed that his own Whirlpool ended falling on his head.

.

.

.

"Here, you can take this room. I'll look for some bedspreads. Night is very cold here."

"Thank you so much Dawn, for your kindness. But I'm a ninja, I can sleep in any place. I don't wanna be a nuisance."

" No, no need to worry!" The girl of the pretty long blue hair said while opened a closet. "This is my old room, I'm not staying too much at home. We train and travel most of the time and you are my guest." Suit yourself. This day was so complicated but I'm happy to meet you. You were amazing there." The girl remembered the way this mysterious girl had punched that tall tree to save those children.

"Pip!" Chilled the penguin pulling the coordinator's socks.

Oh right, typhlosion!"

Sakura took notice of her reaction. "Hey Dawn, can I help you?"

"My Typhlosion has got the flu and now it has fever." in front of the girl was one of those creatures. She was not familiar with them but that creature seemed suffering. It was not a cute monster but not an ugly one. "Dawn seems really worried." She thought.

Sakura approached the creature and put her hand on it's head. "Oh it has high fever!"

"Oh no, Typhlosion, piplup I need some ice..."

"Pip?"

" Dawn, relax, I have this."

"Sakura?" Something like a green light was emanating from the pink haired hand.

"He'll be okay." Sakura smiled.

Dawn put her hand on the head of her partner. "The fever is not anymore. How did you do it?"

" I'm a medic-nin and I'm learning many things. I know how to cure a simple cold." She winked.

"Wow, that was amazing! Thank you so much Sakura." The girl made a bow.

Typhlosion gave his thanks too but burning on his back. Sakura got scared a bit but Dawn reassured her those flames won't hurt her.

"Wow!", Sakura said. This is amazing.

"Dawn, look I don't belong to this world." She added firmly. While petting the creature.

"Uh?" The coordinator was confused but at the same time something was really off with this chick. Like she seems not knowing the pokémon and anything related with them.

" In my world these creatures do not exist, what are their names?"

"They are Pokémon."

" Pokémon." Sakura repeated "Dawn, I don't know how I ended here but I need to go back. Naruto needs my help."

"Oh, I wanna help you, but do you have any idea of what to do to go back?"

"No, but the technique that bastard* used. He used it on a strange creature from here."it seems they tried to make an invocation jutsu." But we ruined their plan.

"Whats that mean?"

"Nothing relevant."

"But you just said something like an invocation jutsu that looked like one pokémon?" Dawn ran for her laptop. There are about 700 or more.

.

.

.

She was searching in her computer for all the pokémon lists from regions and even space. When a message popped on her screen.

"Hi sistie!"

"Hey May!"- where are you?

"Oh I'm in Jubilife City. Drew and me are watching a movie."

"Oh so Drew Hayden eh? good luck in your date."

"It's not a date" The girl who was getting her soda blushed and for getting nervous, she was close to spill it out "I'm just a good friend who is trying to help him. He had a hard day today, so I convinced him to invite me to see a film!"

"Oh, really?"

"Stop it now Dawn!"

Sakura standing there with piplup just smiled.

May explained that they are just exploring more the Sinnoh region together, cuz it's the first time Drew's traveling there.

.

.

.

"And that's it. Oh Dawn you have a friend at home."

"Oh yeah, She's Sakura."

"Hi." Sakura smiled at May.

"Hi Sakura." The girl waived the screen happily.

"Well, the movie is starting in 8 minutes. I'm getting soda chips cookies and some ice cream! and Dawn, I'm going to Twinleaf tomorrow in my Altalia so wait for me."

"Well, have a nice date!" Said Dawn.

It's not a date!

"Hey May, I'm waiting for you here for 10 minutes, " another voice which sounded bit impatient was heard. It was the boy making the line with some food of his own but not as much as May was carrying in hands.

Sakura smiled with piplup in her arms. May seemed a cheerful and candid person. Then she sighed and looked for something in the suitcase she carried on, took out a scroll from it and made some signs with her hands and then a silhouette in black ink of an animal appeared drawn there.

.

.

.

"This is the creature that appeared in front of us before I was sent here."

"This Pokémon." She's not sure have ever seen it. They needed some help here. It seems to be a legendary. Dawn took the strange paper and examined carefully.

"Mmm... I'm not sure what pokémon is this, but I know someone who can help us.".

.

.

**Hi everyone who read this.**

**The game is this now, chose your option and answer the question.**

**Option A: A funny Ash-Sakura-Paul interaction**

**( Ikarishipping- pokeshipping) **

**Option B: Drew meeting Sakura and trying to****f flirtwith her to make May jelous and Sakura trying contests.**

**( Ikarishipping- contestshipping)**

**Question: What's the name of Sakura's master in Shippuden?**


	5. Tale 2: Winner

_**Tale 2 winner: Mr Pokémon Master you're a man after all**_

"May, what happened here?" Dawn was confused and a bit worried.

"Your darling fiance just made a mess of my relationship. Drew hates me now." Claimed May Mapple like her world just ended to then add: "Wanna know where is he now?, He's cent percent with Solidad. I'll have to ask him for forgiveness and I don't want to."

She went to the kitchen to bring up something to drink, she felt like some yogurt or a fruit soda. She only found a pitcher of water and a crystal vase with a design of a piplup.

She came back from the kitchen with the two objects in hands.

"For real, I don't wanna hear you now Dawn, sorry!" She sat up and touch her own head in frustration.

Dawn's voice was the most annoying thing right now. Argh! after what the Paul made her hear. No, better forget that damn experience.

"Okay, bye them!" Dawn exclaimed slightly miffled, and tried to leave. She was ready at the door with her purse in hand when May stopped her putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Dawn wait a moment. You know right I can't tell you what you need now, but still I really need to know if I'm getting my free pass to the Asterisks Gourmet restaurant you promised me. I think I deserve it, after this unworthy humiliation."

"Oh, well you need to tell me everything first."

"But right now?" complained the brunette

"Yeah, and Paul run away." Dawn responded with a not so sweet voice, "I need to find him." She winked at her direction.

"So, I'm in a hurry, bye." And made a gesture with her hand.

"Really Dawn, that's not fair!",bramed May.

"Eh, Dawn?", Said this time the red haired one. You're not really leaving wearing THAT right?"

"Oh... you're right." Dawn blushed realizing she's still in her yellow sunny two pieces bathing suit.

"But I'm carrying this too when I catch him. She turned around in her heels. "Uhmmm... I hope to convince him. I don't wanna he be upset with me." She pouted with a seductive voice.

"Oh shut up already Dawn!" Insisted the brunette.

"What? I just need to convince him to accompany me to..."- she blushed stopping abruptly what she was about to say..

"Dawn, we both know that you together enjoy a lot his office's jacuzzi tub, just go change!" - was Misty factual response .

"Ah... Wha-what jacuzzi?!" The blue haired coordinator blushed from head to toe. ," Ash told you?I-I was wearing a swimsuit!"

"Oh shut up you Dawn, please!" Was the frustrated cry of the other coordinator.

"O-okay, I'm changing this. What's going on your dirty minds?" Dawn asked pouting.

"Please, no want to know more..." completed the frustrated coordinator who still have vividly in her head those sounds the Sinnoh Elite 4 just showed to her.

"Okay I'm back then..." Said finally the other coordinator before leaving them alone.

_._

_._

_._

"So...May?" The redhead started breaking silence. "I wanna know." She blushed a bit.

"About Dawn's sexual life?!"

"No, I'm referring to what I asked you before, Ash's thoughts!"

"Oh no! sorry Misty, I'm not in the mood."

May was done. All this reading men's minds thing was causing her migraine. So, she served herself a glass of water and took it in a glup.

"Oh no way! You're saying that i followed you both here in vain?" Misty protested. Come on, May, please."

"Ah." The coordinator sighed leaving her empty glass on the glass table. Then, she took the TV control to switch the channels a bit quickly.

"I was the first one who asked you May!"

And the coordinator stopped tunning up a soap opera.

_" I love you more than my own life."_

_"No, you are lying. You were with her in the pool." Sobs._

"Oh it's "Alina took away my destined love" aring?"- Dawn's voice was heard upstairs.

"Yes, it's airing." May answered to them find Misty's gaze and... "Oh, alright." She said resignedly and asked Misty to follow her in the coach.

_"Alina dear, YOU'RE the only one in my life. Romine is just a friend."_

_"You're a liar!"_

_"Liar!" Repeated May with her eyes showing her feelings and frustration towards the main character. _

_"What the..." The gym leader said._

_"Oh Misty it's just that I can read the man. He's a cheater, he's a traitor and a scammer."_

_"But it's a character..." She was astonished but her curiosity was killing her._

_" I know it... But just look at his face. I don't need powers for this! "_

_"But May, ah! forget it. Please, I wanna know about Ash. What he told you?"_

_"Oh Misty look..." May finally seemed she'll tell Misty what she's asking for. "What happened surprised me a bit, but still is Ash and he's a sweetie pie, you know..."_

_"Yes, I know but..." Misty insisted._

_"Okay, this all started when I finally arrived to Celestic City as you told me to do, and then..."_

_In a training area in Celestic City, there was the young Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum, in a black cap and a blue jacket and a white t-shirt with a pokéball stamped on the chest, and a pair of dark jeans and sport tennis shoes. He was flying around the sky on his Dragonite._

_"Dragonite agility and aqua tail!" Said it enthusiastically._

_"Yoo-hoo Ash!" Suddenly, he noticed someone waving from the surface. It was a young woman wearing a no sleeve red t-shirt with sport black shorts, and her characteristic headband. This time a red one. But her most important asset was definitely her brown belt where there were attached her pokéballs._

_"Is that May?" The trainer greated her making a high jumping from his pokémon with a big smile. He's always happy at seeing his friends. It has been a while._

_"Hey May, what a surprise!" He exclaimed with some joy._

_"Great! We can have a battle!" _

_"The same friend of all time... Hi Ash and Pikachu." The girl approached the young man and his pokémon. She pet pikachu and looked at his Dragonite. She was impressed. _

_"Wow, you've got a Dragonite too as Iris." She was amazed._

"You see it, right? But the speed of my Dragonite is getting better than the one of Iris, you say?"

The girl just nodded. Ash doesn't change a bit, he is always thinking on battling and training.

And May knows it, because that's what she only can read in his mind: "Where's Blaziken?, I'm looking to defeat Sinnoh elite 4. May's pokémon are so strong. I wonder if she wants some training too."

ALL His thought were pokémon related. May found Ash so sweet. His mind was as pure and innocent as ever. He still was a cute child.

"Hey May, how did you find me?"

"Oh, Champion Cynthia just told me you were here in this training area with your Dragonite."

.

.

.

-"So he only has Pokémon in mind, right?"

"Uhmmm, well not at all." was the response of the coordinator that surprised a little the young Gym leader and elite 4.

.

.

.

May knew that her interrupting his training was not gonna drive them to some different topics far from the Pokémon.

"Ummm I'm a bit hungry. What do you say if we have lunch."

"Oh it's time to eat now?" The young man felt a bit dumbfounded. So he checked his silver pokewatch, a more modern-ish version, "That's incredible, I completely forgot but now that you say May. I'm getting hungry too." He touched his stomach.

May laughed a bit, definitely he was the same Ash. Now she could read his mind while he occupies it with some different kinds of food.

His thoughts were getting her hungry too.

When he offered his hand to her to go with him on Dragonite's back, she didn't refuse it. She hugged her friend's back and wow, it was a nice experience to fly on the pokémon. His pacing was so nice and the view fabulous.

Suddenly her mind evoked those trips on Flygon her boyfriend used to give her. She missed him and it was two nights without him.

They finally were close to arrive to a what seemed a party barbecue. May gazed at the woman who seemed waiting for Ash. There was there the still Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, wearing a black short thicker crop dress imported from Kalos.

It was a really hot and sunny day, so she could get why the woman had decided to wear some revealing clothes.

She was looking at their direction waving at her with one hand, but Ash seemed noticing something.

"_Wow Cynthia's boobs are that big?"_

"What?!" That really was unexpectedly for May, that she flipped from her place that she had to hug him quickly alarmed by in front. At her action, Ash could felt her chest rubbing on his own while pikachu was getting smacked between their heads.

_"May's are also..."_

She slapped him.

"Ah, why you hit me?!" He asked it with indignation.

"Ah... You ASH!" The girl gritted her teeth but took a quick breath. It was so shocking but she needed to focus. Ash, he was a boy after all.

"So, he cares about size? That's what you're trying to say?" Misty couldn't help feeling a bit shocked and a little disappointed with herself. She took a quick look at her body. She's enough mature on not to care on these matters, she is fine with her body. Maybe she's not got a prominent chest as May and...Serena. But she's got long athletic legs and hips. Yep Misty has the booty and she knows it.

However, She couldn't help feeling a little wary, of Ash's possibility fixation on busting women.

Just at looking at May with her prominent chest that grew more in the years.

"Oh no no no, I think he just said it because it slipped his mind in a moment." Was the thoughtful response of the coordinator.

" But you slapped him."

"Yeah I did it but come on,Misty. His comment caught me on surprise. Wanna know what else happened?"

"Go on" answer the gym leader crossing her long slender legs.

.

.

.

"Invisible threads is what keeps trainers, coordinators and all professionals in the pokémon career to reunite. That means our love for pokémon. It's nice to meet you, May Mapple." Said the Sinnoh champion.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." May greeted the woman with kisses and a hug.

"Ash...baby I was feeling lonely."

A silhouette of a woman approached the three. May and most all Ash's girls friends know about this lady. It was her,Tali and her thicker shorts and cropped tight red blouses. She really was a...coquettish.

May for real can't stand the gal. Even Koharu, who is as sweet as Lillie, can't help showing her discomfort for the woman.

"TALI WAS THERE TOO?!" Exclaimed in rage the gym leader.

"Yeah, the arpie that is after Drew." Said the coordinator with disgust before serving another vase of water to give it to Misty.

"But Misty, you don't need to worry. She's not interested in Ash one bit." She made a gesture with her index finger to emphasize her statement.

Misty took the vase in a gulp "Ah..., and what were his thoughts about that gal?" She asked more insistently this time.

"Well." the coordinator put one finger on her own chin trying to remember.

"Mmm... Yes, I asked him some things."

Cynthia got an urgent calling from some opponent of the league. So there were left Ash and his two girl friends.

"You're leaving Cynthia, and the barbecue?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it's all for you three, but I'm taking this." And with the speed of a Ninjask, the champion took five brochettes, and with a happy and relaxed smile, she called out her Milotic on the lake and left the place.

"Oh bye bye Cynthia, the food is delicious thank you." Said the blond in mini shorts waving to Cynthia to then turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash, baby. Do you want more brochettes in your plate too?" asked pouting with a sweet voice.

"Tali, I'm not..." And Ash frowned. He didn't like how the woman called him, but May was not surprised at all. So she took her own plate and with a downfounded expression she started to eat at her own peace.

Oh no, he was not gonna say: I have a girlfriend, do not call me like that, no. His thoughts were more like: I'm an adult why does she calls me baby. I'm not a baby!"

May wanted to slap herself and to slap the woman too.

_"Hey Ash, Tali's outfits are not too much?" _

_Asked the brunette in order to find some interesting thoughts from his friend about these kind of women. But Ash's answer was So... Ash? _

"_What does not too much mean*?"_

_And in that moment at reading his mind she only could find the taste of the barbecue. _

_"I'm meaning that she is exposing her body too much!" said it with disgust._

_"Ah, yeah. But May..." He made a pause to give a bite to his brochette to then add, even with some food on mouth: "Evewybody decides what to wear. If that makes her happy, where's the problem then?"_

_"Eh?" The coordinator was confused. "That's not what are you supposed to think!"_

"_What am I supposed to think then?" _

_"He's thinking on food. Like for real, he can't get the situation? Ugh Misty this is so difficult. I'll try something else." were the thoughts of the coordinator._

_"Hey Ash, do you like Serena a bit?"_

"_Serena?, of course I like her, she's a friend like you and the others, why?" That was his quick response._

_And he still have in mind only the taste of food in his mouth._

_May was getting frustrated with the pokémon trainer, and with the other miss now watching TV in the cab. Ah there was Drew airing on TV on an interview._

"_I know She... KISSED YOU" she didn't realize she blurted out it with a lousy voice until Ash almost choked while eating a potato._

"_Agg... wa... Water."_

"_Oh, are you okay Ash?!" The coordinator got alarmed. _

"_water now" said the pokémon master with a squeaky and scratchy voice. May immediately gave him some lemonade. _

_"Ah... May it was... two times. You already know."_

_"Oh, yeah one time when she left to Hoenn and the other when you won your title in our party celebration." So it really happened two times" she murmured in a low voice realising Ash never lied in quantity._

_"You said something?"_

_"No-nothing... But Ash, you never thought Serena is the cutest of all us or something, right? You know, I'm here too, come on."_

_"Nha May, she's definitely the cutest girl, and she's kind and sweet. That's what everyone say. Ahh and she smell nice too." He said it as a fact._

_May lowered her head indignantly._

_But, why do you ask it? I'm dating Misty not Serena." _

_"You are supposed to say MISTY is the cutest." She made emphasize on Misty's name._

_"Ah, really?"_

_"Of course, that's what all boyfriends say. Drew says to me!" May was getting frustrated._

_"He really said Serena is the cutest?"_

_"I get you Misty, but you know Ash is impossible. I really don't know how you can handle the boy, there are times he means frustration._

_"No, it's right. He's just being honest."_

_"I'm just being honest." He said it with a serious expression looking at her. _

_"You think I'm being whiny." May stood up from her chair again. _

_"Ah?, Y-yes, do not be offended but, you are being a bit whiny, May." Ash made a sign with his fingers while explaining himself._ _**"**__But__**,**_ _I haven't said it, how you know it?" Ash turned his head to look at her._

_"Eh? No, nothing I supposed that..." the girl made a nervous laugh. "Mmm... Ash?"_

_"Ah?" _

_"You say Misty is not the cutest from all of us, But what does Misty have that makes her special?_

_The Pokémon Master seemed trying to think on something to say. He had many positive thoughts about the gym leader to say, but May feeling more comfy at reading his mind opted on taking advantage to add._

_" Ash, can you tell me what part of her body you like the most?"_

_"From her body?" And the Pokémon Master got silent for few seconds to then say "Ah... her... Her eyes! Her eyes!"_

_"Oh her eyes... They are beautiful that's right." reaffirmed the coordinator but raising one eyebrow._

_"Of course they are." Ash smiled._

_"But Ash." The coordinator tried another move... "You and Misty are dating for six months. You both already...You know, slept together?" _

_"Of course, but what's the deal?, I slept with you, Dawn and others too while camping or in the pokémon Center sometimes there are not enough beds, you know."_

_"No Ash no. I'm referring to..." She blushed. "if you both had...sex."_

"_SE-SEX?!"_

_"Yeah." She gave him a deliberated smile._

_"Why do you wanna know that?" He deviated his face._

_"Why did you ask him all of that?"_

_"Oh Misty, I already know the answer."_

_"Yep that's right. We are waiting for things getting more official, like being married first." The trainer answered while playing with her fingers._

_"Hey Misty, wanna know Ash's thoughts on that department?" May gave her a sly smile._

_"No." Still blushing._

_Ash though..._

_"Please don't tell me. May, I'm okay, that was enough information, thank you." Hugging a cushion. _

_"Alright." And May served herself another vase of water while remember the rest of the exchange._

"_So marriage first... Awww sweet." said the coordinator._

_"Yeah marriage first." Ash said with a serious expression until he took notice of something it._

_"Hey, wait a moment, how did you know it?_

_May couldn't help herself anymore, she is gonna say it or laugh in his face. "Ash, I can hear you."_

_"Hear me? What do you mean?"_

"_Ahhh Ash, don't be scared, but I can read your mind."_

_"What you just said May?"_

_"That you're talking with the most powerful woman in the world. This gift I was given is incredible. I can read all men minds."_

_"No, you can't read my mind." Ash made a short laughing. He was adamantly on not believing his friend._

_So, the girl said imitating his voice:_

_"I always like Misty's eyes. Blue and green like the ocean. Her body?, she has soft and long strong legs. Remember when we traveled together and she wore her shorts. For any reason I couldn't help myself sometimes to stare. Whatever, I'm a man now, Brock says its normal to feel things, but in no way gonna tell May this." _

_And the young man got completely frozen, being covered in ice glass from toes to head. Until he broke it in a fuss._

_"Aaaah!... shut up May!" The pokémon master blushed from head to toe._

_" Look at me and tell me it's not true"_

_"It's NOT true." The young man tried to say it while looking at her."_

_"We both know that's completely true. Do not try to lie to yourself." May ate her last brochette. _

_"Mmm this is yummy yummy. Okay,I'm leaving. It was a nice regarded experience, Ash." She threw a pokéball._

_"Wait... What do you mean you're leaving?!"_

_May jumped on her Altalia. "Yeah...I'm leaving to Hearthome city, I need to make a service for Dawn. _

_"Dawn? And you're going to Hearthome... you are after Paul, right? Hey... Mi- Misty is there too! May waait!"_

_Altalia agility!_

_May gave her friend a short smile and after finishing remember the rest of her adventure on Ash's mind. She said: Ash loves you a bit more than he loves food, but as close as he loves Pikachu. Sincerely, he's not as dense as I thought but he for real was so afraid I'm going here. _

_"Talking with him made me feel as powerful and gifted. But you know?" She ended with sweet voice. "I don't wanna lose Drew."_

_And yep, he run into Dawn and Paul jacuzzi's activities." _

_Ash though I am not as cute as Serena. But he likes me more. How does it work?_

_"If you knew Misty..." May covered a little laugh on her hand. She had left the couch and now she was leaning on the door._

_"Oh... Someone is here." " _Misty, can you open the door?" And she made a run to the kitchen.

"Who'd be right now?" The red haired decided to open the door.

_._

_._

_._

"Ash?"

"Mi... Mis-ty such a surprise to find you here..."

Ash was astonished with the mouth lightly opened. It was for her, his girlfriend. Misty was still on her green bathing suit with her white tight cover up. Her hair reaching her shoulders. She really is breathtaking as she is. But just seeing her now like that. He reconfirms she's so sexy.

May decided to stay at the kitchen.

" Coff... Misty, is May here?" Ash asked to then add... "May, I need to talk to you now!"

"May is busy, can't attend!" said the coordinator from the kitchen.

The Pokémon Master of Kanto turned his attention back on his girlfriend. He didn't know how far that conversation with May have gone. For the way Paul snapped at him at the phone, the lover of expeditions really messed him.

"Misty, I know May told you some things... Am I still at time to explain myself?

"Ash, look..." She deviated her gaze from him.

_"That face of disappointment...No please Misty no... don't tell me you're breaking with me! " There _were Ash alarmed thoughts.

He needed to gain bravery to confront Misty. So he cleared his throat to say: "Misty, you know I love you. I say this to you many times.

I'm not good at these things and I know I said some things that made you upset."

"I know. And I'm sorry." The gal touched her own forehead in frustration.

"Misty... So, you're breaking with me... And without hearing an explanation?"

"No Ash, I'm just silly. I was the one who asked May to go asking you some things."

" Why you needed May playing with my mind?" He reclaimed.

"Yeah sweetie pie I know It was too much. I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"You don't need to read my mind. You know me so well. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I'd liked you since we were ten. We shared the same passion of our dreams. You are the only one who made

"Okay Ash..." She said with a sweet voice before giving him a hug. "I know. I love you too " she said on his ear, then she made a pause to add. "But for a record, of course I find Gary Oak more attractive than you."

"No Misty, no way you can't say that!"

"I'm just to being honest." She repeated the same words May told her he had used at talking about Serena..

"He smell nice too and..." Ash kissed her and she melted on his arms.

"Okay, I can be content with you." She sighed.

"Ah that's your revenging on me right."

Misty laughed.

"I'm leaving!" said Dawn while running the stairs in a cute two piece outfit in sweet baby blue and Kentucky Derby hat, quickly passing by to before closing the door. "Oh hi and bye Ash!"

"So, you run into those two in the jacuzzi, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Shhh...Do not tell anything or you'd become a widow. Promise." he said it.

"You think I'm leaving Paul put his hands on you?"

"It's not Paul for I'm worrying, it's Dawn. You never seen how she pushed Brock one time."

"Oh, well she's not gonna push you. Not in my watch."

While the pair was exchanging laughs and some playful saint pushing-touching. May from the kitchen thought:

_"Awwww, Ash and Misty made peace, Dawn is after Paul. And now, I need to find Drew. Well, at least some people are happy. That's good."_

She sighed contented leaning on the door. At seeing them kissing sweetly. She opened the door completely.

"Hey May, I'm gonna kill you." Ash used a terrific voice.

"Do not worry anymore. I think I'm completely done. This gift caused enough problems already."

"So you learned your lesson. That's good." He crossed his arms.

"Ash!" Misty whined.

"What?, She knows she messed up..."

"Yep, and I need to make some amends, but first. I'm gonna end watching this program it's my favorite."

"Nice for you May, we're leaving now."

"We're leaving?" Misty asked a bit confused.

"Yeah... We're leaving Misty. Charizard just came back and he found a nice place I wanna share with you." Ash was wearing a sly smile and using his most tenting voice.

The coordinator sitting on the couch couldn't help herself so she sang. "Oh Ash...your getting there, eh?..."

"Shut up May!"

"Okay, I get it. Not gonna say anything more." May said raising her hands. "Good luck lovebirds!" The coordinator winked at the two trainers. Ash even opened the door for the red haired girl.

"Ash is definitely up for something. I'm really impressed Mr. Pokémon Master."

.

.

.

**Hi everyone, it's been a while right?**

**Well,finally I've gotten winner 2 here. For you EmaBixx, reading here it is May reading Ash's mind. This ended more challenging to write than the Paul's one and I'm not sure why. Well I tried to write Ash not too distracted but still a bit clueless. I****hope it**** was worth the waiting.**

**See you and stay safe.**


End file.
